Back in Tortuga
by eylom
Summary: A certain Captain arrives on the island and many wenches are excited. One of them is a bit too shy to approach him. Post-CotBP. Chapters to follow will be slightly suggestive, rated T just in case. Comments appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. **

**A fluffy story, an original character (Mary Sue-ish, though I tried to avoid it), I hope you like it.**

The wall is so thin that I can hear Giselle laughing. They said the Black Pearl has tied up at Tortuga's port again. Giselle is happy and she does nothing to hide it, for we all know she is smitten with a crew member, or maybe the Captain of said ship?

Alright, who am I trying to fool? It's Captain Jack Sparrow's arrival that makes Giselle so excited. The infamous pirate, the legend of the Caribbean. I've never seen him in Tortuga in the 7 months I'm here, but I know he has been frequently in this island. Only one year ago he took his ship back from his mutineer first mate and since then we don't see him too frequently here. He has fallen for no woman, ever, say the girls. And I secretly wish to meet him and seduce him, and make myself the first girl Cap'n Jack Sparrow has fallen for.

I know the girls are going to the port, but I'm reluctant to follow them. It frightens me the idea that everybody will understand that I am in love of someone I've never seen in my life and he's the reason I'm all dreamy and absent-minded.

I need to force myself to move. It's the first time in my life I really have the opportunity to meet Jack Sparrow. And what if he doesn't stay? And what if he completes whatever tasks he has to do and sets sail immediately? And what if he never comes back?

I get dressed quickly as quickly as I can, suddenly stressed. I look myself in the mirror and sigh. The dress is a bit large for my size, quite dirty and old, and not even revealing enough. And as for my overall appearance... Mediocre is written all around. The Cap'n won't even look at me.

I run to the harbor. Jack's preferred tavern is the "Faithful Bride", everybody knows that, the owner is quite proud of it. I feel I'm blushing already and I haven't even spotted the Captain yet. Giselle is not there but... there is Scarlett, trying to approach a man at his early 40s, tanned, with dreadlocks and a rather mischievous expression. The man is talking to an elder man with white hair, while he's scanning the tavern with these playful eyes of his. I already know he is Jack Sparrow. He does fit all the descriptions. Scarlett finally approaches him and, a bit later, Giselle enters the tavern and runs to the Captain too.

The tavern is pasted, I cannot see what's happening and I cannot approach them. With what excuse, anyway, I don't know anybody from Black Pearl's crew. I blush more profusely at the thought that the girls would mock me if I told them this. Girls like us should not be shy to introduce themselves, or they won't find lovers.

I manage to go to the corner of the tavern, right where Jack Sparrow was sitting. He's not there anymore. Neither the old man, nor Giselle and Scarlett. That was it, then, I say to myself. I've lost Captain Sparrow before even having the chance to observe him. What color are his eyes? I'll never know. Of course, I could ask the girls but...

I get out of the tavern, disappointed and rather upset. I take the way to Giselle's house, where I rent a room and where, it's possible, Jack Sparrow ends up with her anyway, though Giselle told me he has never come to her house: he'd prefer to take her to one of the rooms for rent, available for this purpose all over the port.

Suddenly I change my mind and decide to go to the dock and see the Pearl. Of course, it's very possible that it hasn't tied there, but is still at sea and the crew could have come out by dinghies. I roam to the port and, right. A huge ship with black sails is there. Sailors are carrying large boxes aboard and – oh God! Jack Sparrow is there, speaking with the elder man again and no sign of any girl around them.

- It's now or never, I say to myself. Maybe he does never again come to Tortuga. Maybe he gets killed. Maybe he's leaving right now and this is the first and only chance in your life.

I approach them, trembling a bit and feeling thankful for the darkness of the night – I can feel my face burning already. Of course, neither he nor any of the sailors pays any attention to me.

- Captain Sparrow? I dare to say.

No answer, of course. My voice is barely audible.

- Captain Sparrow?, I cry louder and, oh dear God.

He turns his head and scans the dock with his eyes, being unable to spot me, hidden as I am behind one of the boxes. The situation is getting more and more embarrassing. I should try to pass unnoticed and go back home, either that or come out of my hideout and speak to him. What the hell, that's my job, after all, to talk to men, to make them love me for money.

I walk uncertainly towards Jack, who has already resumed his conversation with the old man.

- Captain Sparrow?

He turns his head, spots me, a playful smirk is formed on his lips. God, he's so attractive!

- Something I can do for ya, m'dam?, he says with a small, mocking bow.

- Err...

They both come to me. We're now almost face-to-face and I can admire his handsome features. They are both smiling. I realize that Jack is more than amused – he obviously finds funny the situation and my awkwardness. The best way to save some dignity would be to go away immediately. Then again... Jack Sparrow is so close that I could touch him, he's smiling, he does not seem smug or annoyed or mad. I look at his face, again. He's still smirking and, suddenly, he's extending an arm and rest his palm on my shoulder. I think I'm going to faint. The old man is walking to the ship, leaving us alone... me and Jack Sparrow, alone.

- What's your name, darling?

- Jea...Jea...Jeanette.

- Nice, sweet name! And, Jeanette? Why were you searching for me?

- I did... didn't! I wasn't!

- Ah, I see. You see, the way you came to where my ship is and called my name made me think that, savvy? But apparently, I was wrong.

His mocking smile is even more broad now and he removes his hand from my shoulder.

- So, luv, very charmed to meet you and I've got to leave now.

And he turns his back, going to his ship.

I stay there, staring at him, feeling like moonstruck. Then suddenly, I don't know what's onto me, but I run behind him, yelling:

- Cap'n Sparrow!

He turns again to me and, no, he still isn't angry, he still smiles:

- Yes, sweetheart? What can I do for ya?

- When...when... when are you leaving, sir? From Tortuga, I mean?

- And why do you want to know, honey?

- Cause I... I... I'd love to... to... to buy you a drink, Captain.

Now he's taken aback. He stares at me for a couple of seconds and then, bursts laughing.

- Sorry, luv, I'm leaving very soon. Maybe next time...

I don't stay enough to listen to the rest. Crying,mortified of embarrassment, I run back home.

How, how on earth did it ever occur me to do such a thing? How did I dare to talk to Jack Sparrow and, furthermore, be so dreadfully stupid? Now, I'm sure if I ever see him again he'll just think, "Ah, poor ugly, stupid thing" and then move on.

But, on the other hand... the proximity to him... his hand on my shoulder... I've been in love with the legend of Jack Sparrow for years and, now, I met him... and he's even more attractive than what I could ever imagine.

**To be continued very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for your comments!! I was worried the story was too silly (of course, I know __it is silly, but I thought it was way too silly ;)_

_I think Jeanette is naturally shy, she's also new to the "job", but, of course, what makes her so nervous is Captain Jack himself ;)_

_I wrote a bit more, I hope you like it!_

* * *

This is just plain stupid of me. I am the first to say so. I cannot be in love, I cannot possibly be in love with a man I've only seen once in my life.

I spent the next couple of months changing moods from joy to sadness and from silly happiness to tears. No man can top Jack Sparrow, no man I've met is like Jack Sparrow. I think of him all the time. And, even when I try not to, his name is kind of following me.

The girls talk _a lot_ about him. It seems that Scarlett, and not Giselle, is his 'official' girlfriend. Scarlett and Giselle are, not friends of course, but they have started to hang out together since last time Jack Sparrow was here and all they do is talking about him. I hear he's funny and clever, he values his freedom more than anything and he's..., uhm, he knows how to satisfy a girl. That's when they start to giggle. But usually they speak rather bad of him. They say he's dirty and smelly and he has a really bad breath... Strange, I didn't noticed when he was talking to me... And I've learnt to take it for given that most men, especially men of the sea, are not likely to be very clean.

I try to persuade myself to get over it. I probably won't see him again. Even if he comes to Tortuga again, I have no chance with him, not since the two most beautiful girls of the island are crazy about him. Not since I've been so stupid around him.

One day... I am at the port, with some sailors, I have had a good amount of ale and I'm drunk and happy, well, not happy, but on a strangely optimistic mood. The sailors are all cute and funny, I know they pay well and I feel so satisfied and carefree. We are walking up and down the streets, signing and laughing and drinking, shouting at each other and laughing at the crowd around us. One of them is trying to persuade me to join him in a room, I play hard to get. I'm happy, I'm having fun. And, simultaneously, I feel impatient, like if I were expecting for something to happen.

And then, I see him! Among the crowd, having a lively conversation with Scarlett, not far from where I am standing. I am startled, looking at him as if he was a ghost. Suddenly, Scarlet slaps him and walks away. I escape from the sailor's hug and run to him. What for? I don't know. I am so drunk and I feel so self confident.

- Cap'n! Captain Sparrow!

Drunk men are pushing me around, I'll never be able to reach him. But... he heard me. He's now in front of me.

- Looking for me, missy?

I blush. He notices and smiles.

- Err...

- You look familiar, luv. Have I already had the pleasure of making your acquaintance?

- Well... kind of... you see...

- Yes, sweetheart?, he says, a mischievous look in these brown eyes of his.

- Last time you were here, Cap'n. I invited you for a drink, you said you had to go. My invitation still stands, Captain Sparrow.

He grins again and places a finger on my arm. God, he is so cute!

- What's your name, if I may ask?

- Jeanette, Captain.

- Jeanette! Jeanette, of course. The girl at the port!

He locks eyes with me and does an abstract gesture with his hands, while his face takes a serious, almost solemn expression.

- I am terribly sorry, dear, but unfortunately an obligation that cannot be put off is stopping me from the joy of having a drink with you. Tomorrow, maybe? And of course, the drink is on me.

I am sober, suddenly, all my self-confidence has evaporated.

- Tomorrow?, I whisper.

- Aye, tomorrow!, he says, a half-smirk playing on his lips. Look for me after sunset, in front of the Pearl, at the port, or in the tavern.

He disappears before I can answer. The sailors find me again, grab me and make me follow them. We argue a bit, then one of them takes me in the tavern, says he'll look for a room. I wait, somewhat agitated. I take a look around. And... buggar... There he is. Jack Sparrow, hugging Giselle. I look at him, confused and hurt. And... oh no... He notices me. He grins and waves to me. Then the sailor comes back.

- Take me out of here, please, I tell him, trying to control my heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for your comments!! I am really surprised to find out that people did read and enjoy my story!  
_

_Last part, I wanted to give Jeanette one more chance but then I couldn't handle it very well and run out of ideas on how to have her actually use her chance. I hope you'll like it :)  
_

* * *

I feel so stupid. I am in front of the Pearl, standing behind some piles of nets, trying to be kind of hidden. Been waiting for some time there.. Jack -of course- is not anywhere near. I've been waiting more than enough, I say to myself. And, what if I go to the tavern? All in all, he said "At the ship, **or**, in the tavern". Haven't I been already ridiculous enough? I ask myself.

The answer is obviously that no, I can take some more embarrassment, for I find myself entering in the tavern a bit later. Jack is not there, but... the old man... apparently one of Jack's mates. Maybe I could use some dignity, I ask myself. It's totally not me, this behavior. However, I walk carefully towards the old man, looking around nervously to make sure that Jack or any of the girls are not around.

- Ermm...sir?

- Yes, miss?

- Err... may I ask you, sir, I mean..., could you maybe... err...

- Gibbs, miss, he smiles benevolently. Joshamee Gibbs.

- Nice to meet you, Mr. Gibbs. I am Jeanette, I say, somewhat relieved.

- Are you not the lass that was searching for the Captain, two months ago, at the port?

- Yes sir, I was. I'm still looking for him. Captain Sparrow. Do you know where is he?

- Aye, missy, Cap'n is a tad occupied right now. Want me to buy you a drink?

Do I? I ask myself. Do I want to lose the opportunity of asking a lot of questions about Captain Jack? And what if he comes back to speak with his mate and finds me right there? Oh don't worry, he probably won't remember you, anyway, said an upsetting voice inside my head.

- Yes, I'd love a drink, I smile to the old man.

Mr. Gibbs did not let me down. He is a man who loves telling stories and who likes speaking about Jack.

-He [Jack] has been planning this 10 years. He had learnt everything possible about the Curse and he had gathered information on whose blood was necessary to lift it. Then, a day before a great ceremony in the fort of Port Royal, he managed to find the dress that the Governor wanted to dote upon his daughter and replace it with an identical one, only several sizes smaller, appropriate only for a lass no more than 12 years old. So, Jack was waiting close to the Interceptor, knowing that the Governor's daughter, unable to even breath in this dress, would fall in the sea.

- But... why did he want the Governor's daughter to fall in the sea?

- Aye, I'll explain you... Because, the only living person who could lift the Curse was madly in love with said lass, and, since she did have the medallion, Jack has predicted that Barbossa would mistake her as the person they were looking for and the kid in love with her would run to Jack for help. Hence, Jack would have the kid with him and be able to bargain with Barbossa.

- But, but... How did Jack know that the girl would lean against the Fort's wall and fall?

- She used to lean against that wall every time she was at the fort, hoping to see me at the dock, says a sneering voice behind me.

Gibbs grins and I -once more- blush. Jack puts three pints of beer on the table and sits next to me.

- I expect we be ready to sail at dawn, Mr. Gibbs?

- Aye, Captain, everything is ready.

- Need to find two or three more men to join our crew..., said Jack thoughtfully.

- We have three kids already, sir. Recruited them when you were with the blonde lass.

- Good, are they any good?

- Aye, sir, each of them is worth as half the crew of the Royal Navy.

- I know I can always trust you, sir, says Jack, satisfied and he takes a long sip of his pint.

Well, that is a progress, I say to myself. Of course, I'm not with Jack the way I hoped I would, but, here I am,between two pirates that they totally ignore me and talk of their plans as if I was not there.

- Shouldn't we go back to the ship, Jack, says suddenly Mr. Gibbs.

- Aye, it's late already.

They both get up. I do the same, confused. Mr. Gibbs offers me a handshake, while Jack gives a quick half-hug and shuffles my hair.

- Goodbye, luv.

They left. I stand there, with my half-finished pint at hand, not knowing what to do, feeling like I'm going to cry.

After some minutes, the realization strikes me. He's leaving and, by Mr. Gibbs words, they'll be away for more than a year. I might never get to see him again. I feel my eyes filled with tears, mainly out of embarrassment, but I have no time for these, now. I run to the port. There, the ship with the black sails and Jack's and Mr. Gibbs' shadows on the road.

-Jack! Jack! Captain Sparrow!

I reach them padding, Jack looks surprised for once and waves to Mr. Gibbs to go on.

-Is there something you want to tell me, darling?

I can't speak, I haven't recovered my breath yet. What exactly am I trying to do? Jack's face suddenly turns serious and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

-What's troubling you, luv?

-Captain Sparrow...

-Jack, sweetheart. For cute girls like you, it's just Jack.

-Jack... I whisper.

-Yes, Jeanette? What can I do for you?

I take a deep breath.

-You're leaving at dawn?

-Yes.

-Would you..., I mean will you..., I mean... I am free tonight, Captain and I'd love to accompany you until dawn, in my room or in the town, if you would like my company.

He looks, once again, taken aback. He regains quickly his speech, as always.

-Now, that's interesting.

He leans against me and kisses me. He does have a bad breath, but his kiss feels so good. He pulls me against his body, he puts his hands around my head, then around my back... I don't know how many minutes we're kissing, then he breaks first. He smiles. I smile too, a silly, happy smile.

-I promise you that next time, luv, next time I'm around here I'll spend all my stayin' with ya, he says.

I stay there, dizzy, with the taste of his kiss still on my lips. He disappears in the ship.

******

Three years have passed since the moment Jack Sparrow kissed me. I'm not in Tortuga anymore, I live now in Haiti and haven't seen the Cap'n since. I'm sure he won't remember me, if I ever get to see him again. I have a lover now, a man of the sea, like Jack, but, unlike him, my fiance is a honest merchant and we'll soon get married.

Except if, before my wedding day, I see the black sails of the Pearl again, approaching the port and a certain handsome Captain willing to keep his promise...


End file.
